New Master of Pai Zhua
by JetfireSkyfire
Summary: What if Master Swoop didn't tell anyone else he had a daughter? How will the others react to seeing her? Does she have a secret they don't yet know about? What if two Rangers fall for her and she has secret feelings for only one of them?


Author note: song belongs to Vanessa Carlton, it's called A Thousand Miles

* * *

When the Jungle Fury Rangers got back after a battle, they found a crowd around the counter, not long before they heard someone playing a song on a guitar and a beautiful voice singing.

"Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces pass  
And I'm home bound

Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making a way  
Through the crowd

And I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight

It's always times like these  
When I think of you  
And I wonder  
If you ever  
Think of me

'Cause everything's so wrong  
And I don't belong  
Living in your  
Precious memory

'Cause I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight

And I, I  
Don't want to let you know  
I, I  
Drown in your memory  
I, I  
Don't want to let this go  
I, I  
Don't...

Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces pass  
And I'm home bound

Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making a way  
Through the crowd

And I still need you  
And I still miss you  
And now I wonder...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass us by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
If I could  
Just hold you  
Tonight," sang the voice, clearly female.

All five rangers were curious as to who it was that was singing.

The song was over in a couple minutes and the crowd cheered and clapped.

It wasn't long before Fran came out of the crowd followed by someone they'd never seen before, someone who right away caught Casey's and RJ's attention.

"Hi guys," the mysterious female smiled at them. "I'm Anna."

Anna held up her arm and pulling down her sleeve, showed her stripes. "I'm a Pai Zhua master. My animal spirit is the eagle.

"Oh, and one of the three elder masters is my father."

With that, she went into the kitchen and went up into the loft.

"Well, that was weird," Theo said. "She just shows up and says she's a Pai Zhua master."

"And she said that one of the elder masters is her father. RJ, is she your sister?" Casey asked.

Shaking his head, RJ said, "No, I'm an only child."

* * *

After hours, the Rangers and Fran went upstairs and found Anna sitting cross-legged in RJ's chair, strumming her guitar and humming along.

"Hey, no one sits in that chair but me!" RJ darted to his chair and forced her out.

"That's no way to treat my daughter RJ," came a voice, causing them to look up and see Master Swoop levitating.

"Master Swoop, she's your daughter?" Theo asked and looked at Anna before looking back at the levitating master.

Landing on his feet, Master Swoop said, "Yes, she is. She'd heard about you and wanted to meet you in person so I figured why not let her go?"

"You could've at least told us you had a daughter," Casey told the blind master.

"I wanted no one to know about her until she herself became a master, which she has," came Master Swoop's answer.

RJ reluctantly let go of Anna and handing him her guitar, she went and stood in front of her father.

They stand a respectable distance apart from each other and bow to each other.

Before the two get to training, Anna puts on her headphones and plays music from her iPod, catching the Rangers off guard.

After the music is playing, Master Swoop and his daughter are right away training, one using the ways of the bat and the other using the ways of the eagle.

"She's listening to music while training?" Dominic asked.

"You're not supposed to do that," Lily added.

"Maybe it helps her with training," Fran said.

Near the end of the training session, which had been going on for quite some time, Anna releases her animal spirit, causing Master Swoop to do the same.

In the end, the eagle beat the bat and both father and daughter bow.

Turning off her iPod, Anna stuffed it and her headphones into her pants pocket.

A smile crossed Master Swoop's face.

"You seem to be improving as a master Anna," Master Swoop told her and walked over to her.

"Quite so," Anna said with a smile.

Master Swoop placed a hand on Anna's shoulder.

Almost immediately, Anna hugged him and he hugged back.


End file.
